Astrid's Question?
by Sha-dokiniichan
Summary: Astrid would always hit Hiccup before showing affection. Well, this time Hiccup's in for the surprise of his life. Astrid/Hiccup, Oneshot


"He went for a walk?" Astrid repeated, looking up at the Chief of the village of Berk, Stoick the Vast, and Hiccup's father.

Since what happened at the dragon's nest, things have been looking up for the village. Hiccup did lose his foot in the fight, and was down about it for a few weeks. But he changed the whole lifestyle of dragons and Vikings alike, which now co-existed rather peacefully. As well as the support he's received from everyone, he quickly got back on his feet and was able to enjoy life again.

Astrid thanked the Chief and headed off to where she knew Hiccup would be. It wasn't too long before she found herself near the lake where she discovered the truth of Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless.

Heading down the hill Astrid treaded into the open space where the lake was also enclosed. Her blue eyes found Hiccup almost immediately, who stood at the very edge of the water, looking pensive. Toothless was eating from a small pile of fish, but his green eyes caught Astrid as she appeared. He swallowed his food and licked his top lip, following her with his eyes as she walked passed, placing a hand gently at the spot between the dragon's eyes in acknowledgment.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said her voice soft as she neared him. The boy jumped a bit and turned to Astrid. He smiled, realizing it was her.

"Hey." Hiccup lifted his arm, a small, dim-witted smile on his face as he greeted Astrid. The blonde smiled back, unable to admit that Hiccup's smile made her heart flutter just so.

As they looked to each other, both seemed to be able to read the other without saying anything. Hiccup then turned and began to walk away from the lake, under to a shady spot under the trees with Astrid behind him.

Toothless let the last fish slid down his throat, curious as he stared at the duo. He lifted his head up, tilting it to the side as he gave a thoughtful whimper to himself in thought. Then he went to the edge of the lake for a drink, deciding to leave the human teens alone.

Hiccup stopped where he was and faced Astrid. Before he could open his mouth Astrid embraced him, closing her eyes as she leaned against him. Hiccup tensed up in surprise, not expecting to be hugged by her.

"Hey, what's up?" Hiccup asked in concern, a quizzical look on his face as Astrid pulled away. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling shy as she looked at the slightly shorter Hiccup. Like the pervious times before, she said nothing. Looking up, she caught his gaze and stopped. Hiccup felt his breathe catch in his throat, not sure what to expect. Astrid stepped closer, leaving only a small distance between the two. She raised her arms and placed them at Hiccup's chest.

"Astrid-" Hiccup was cut off as Astrid's lips were placed over his. He felt his heart thumping loudly in his ears, blood rushing to his face as Hiccup stood there. At the contact his eyes closed, almost automatically.

Soon, it was over, and Astrid pulled away. Hiccup's eyes slowly opened as he stared at Astrid, trying to find something to say.

"Uh…" He was at a loss for words, making Astrid frown as she broke eye contact and stepped back. In reaction, Hiccup reached out, catching her by the arm.

"Wait." Hiccup said, green eyes looking at Astrid in mild desperation. Astrid relaxed a bit, but the frown remained on her face.

"What?" Was her response. Hiccup gave her a thoughtful gaze, waiting until she looked at him… only she refused to meet his eyes. Hiccup waited before he decided to speak up.

"What was that just now?" He asked, releasing his hold on her and standing up straight. Astrid peered at him, lifting her head.

"Am I not allowed to kiss you?" She asked a bit forcefully, ignoring the small stain of a lush on her cheeks. Hiccup laughed nervously as he backed up.

"Wha..? N-no, I just meant that, uh," He coughed into his fist to clear his throat. "You normally hit me or something first and it's usually not so…" Hiccup trailed off this time, unsure of what to say.

This time Hiccup lowered his head, staring at the ground as he ran a hand through his choppy brown hair.

"It's not so…" He didn't know how to say it without it coming out wrong. Hiccup then heard Astrid walking back over to him and looked up, seeing her face of, not anger, confusion? No, misunderstanding?

"Not so what? If you don't like it then I just won't do it again." As Astrid said this Hiccup backed up farther with her in pursuit.

"Wait Astrid that isn't what I was saying- argh!" Hiccup feel back, tripping over a tree truck. He groaned and looked back up to where Astrid stood, arms at her waist as stared down at him, now a smug grin on her face.

"Then what are you saying?" Astrid asked with a raised brow in question. Hiccup sat up, supporting his body with his elbows.

"Astrid, I didn't mean anything bad by it, it was really nice actually." Hiccup told her as he began to blush as he talked.

"I'm just confused since you, well, normally aren't so, gentle," He paused, eyes widened as he saw Astrid frown again at him. "Wait, that came out wrong! I just meant you usually hit me beforehand or something of that nature... Astrid?" Hiccup stopped, trailing off as Astrid began to walk over to where he was on the ground. She crouched down beside him and went close to his face, her clear blue eyes staring into his glimmering green. Hiccup gave the goofy grin of his once again, not knowing what else to say.

"Marry me."

Hiccup blinked with his mouth agape. His chest grew warm and his thoughts just stopped. Astrid had a cautious smile, waiting.

"Are you just going to look at me like an idiot or are you going to say yes and kiss me?" Astrid spoke up, tearing her eyes away at the end half of the sentence, looking down and twisting the strand of her blonde hair.

Hiccup knew, Vikings started to get married around his age, and he and Astrid were…. well they were together, but they weren't. They were always with each other, but never actually talked about how they were. But normally, the man asked the woman, not the other way around.

"So I'm a woman now?" Astrid asked with a smirk. Hiccup stared, had he said that out loud?

"Um… I uh, well you are very womanly in how you, uh, look as a woman being-" Astrid placed a finger on Hiccup's lips, stopping him from speaking.

Without saying anything Astrid removed her finger and slowly tilted her head forward. Hiccup this time took the hint and leaned in as well, meeting Astrid halfway.

The kiss was as gentle as the one before it, and when it ended both were blushing, and Hiccup let himself smile.

"Yes, Astrid. I'll marry you."

She smiled back.


End file.
